1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fasteners. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fastener for attaching objects having a hole extending therethrough to a channeled member such as a T-slot member.
2. Background
Channeled structural members such as T-slot extrusion members are today commonly used for assembly of various structures and things. The channeled members include a longitudinal slot formed between projecting longitudinal walls. Objects such as flat planar members, shelves, hooks, etc. are oftentimes secured to the channeled. members.
Fasteners are used to attach such objects to the channeled members. Such fasteners typically take the form of a bolt adapted to extend through a hole in the object and into the channeled member slot. A nut is located within the slot and is drawn onto the bolt for engaging the channeled member projecting walls and thereby frictionally engaging the projecting walls and attaching the object thereto. As is known to those skilled in the art, the use of such currently known fasteners is cumbersome and time consuming.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved fastener for attaching objects, and particularly objects having a planar portion, to channeled members and wherein the fastener can easily and quickly be used and the object can effectively and reliably be secured to the channel member.